


It's All Very New

by Agnes Joseph (alray)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alray/pseuds/Agnes%20Joseph
Summary: He kissed Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Now what?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weirdpersonblogging](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=weirdpersonblogging).



Even though his eyes were still on his father's retreating back, Alec could feel the weight of Magnus' gaze on him, but he didn't turn towards him. He wasn't feeling worried, not by his father's words, not by what would happen next, not even by what he was feeling. He was still too high from that amazing kiss to feel anything but happiness and elation. And a sense of freedom, as if the heaviest weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

He couldn't even look at this room the same way; the conference room he'd been in a million times had never seemed this bright or as vibrant. His father's question, "Are you two in love?" still made his ears ring and his cheeks glow.

How could he answer that question when he didn't know the answer himself? How could he explain something he'd never felt before? He'd never felt this instant attraction, this _certainty_ that this was right. Whatever this thing was, he needed a chance to find out.

He'd floundered through his reply; of course Magnus had come to his rescue again. "It's all very new," he'd said.

It certainly was to Alec. But Magnus was four hundred years old. He'd done everything. More than once, probably. It made Alec even more aware of his inexperience.

He could hear Magnus take a breath, readying himself to say something. Every nerve in Alec's body tensed. Was this when Magnus decided he wasn't worth the trouble?

"You know what I just realised?" Magnus asked.

His mind still preoccupied with his father's words, Alec turned to him. Any misgivings he might have felt melted under the brightness of Magnus' smile.

"We still haven't gone on our first date yet."

Relief surging through him, Alec blew out a huff and turned away again. It was too much. He couldn't look at Magnus when he was doing that.

When he was doing it again. Making things easier for Alec. Even though a few moments ago, he'd had to stand there and listen to Alec's mother spit out her contempt as if he wasn't even in the room. There was no way that couldn't have hurt.

"Yeah," he sighed, "you're right." He ventured a look at Magnus, but had to immediately look away again. He was losing his train of thought, the way he always did when he looked at him. By the Angel, how was any man allowed to be that beautiful? There were magenta streaks in his hair, for crying out loud. How was he supposed to be coherent in the face of that?

No, he couldn't look at Magnus right now. He needed his wits about him to do this. Because he knew what Magnus was waiting for.

"You wanna…"

Okay, he was wrong. He did need to look at Magnus, gauge his expression, make sure this was really what he wanted. The happy smile and the expectant sparkle in Magnus' eyes gave him the encouragement he needed.

"Wanna get a drink sometime?"

Wow, what had happened to his voice? He hoped Magnus hadn't noticed how high it went. Because, well, that would be embarrassing.

His heart was beating out of his chest, waiting for the answer. He'd asked a woman to marry him and that hadn't been as stressful as this was. Then again, he hadn't felt for Lydia the way he felt about Magnus.

Damn, had he been staring at Magnus' lips again? Did Magnus notice? He could still feel them pressed up against his own, so soft as they returned his kiss with such sweetness. He wanted more of those kisses, so many more.

Why was it taking Magnus such a long time to answer? He hadn't changed his mind, had he?

Finally, what felt like three lifetimes later, Magnus replied, "I would love that."

The grin burst across Alec's face. "Great." The emotion inside him was so all-encompassing, he immediately had to look away again.

Maybe Magnus would start to wonder why he couldn't face him, but there were so many thoughts causing havoc inside Alec's mind. He could deal with that or stare at Magnus; he couldn't do both at the same time.

So keeping his gaze on the bustling control room, watching Clave dignitaries depart in a huff, his mother scurrying after them as she tried to placate them, was simply easier.

That was, until Magnus broke the silence. He didn't sound upset because Alec was ignoring him. If anything, he sounded gentle. And a little amused?

"So I guess it's official now?"

The words made Alec snap back towards him and just... stare.

Wow, it was. They were going on a date. He was officially dating a guy. And not just any guy. He was dating Magnus Bane. High Warlock of Brooklyn, beautiful and powerful and so out of Alec's league, it wasn't even funny.

Holy shit, what the hell?

The happy smile slowly faded from Magnus' face. Alarmed, Alec realised he must have misinterpreted his silent, wide-eyed stare.

"Only if you want it to be, Alec."

"No, no," Alec quickly assured him, waving his hands. It hadn't slipped his notice he'd become Alec again. "I want it to be."

That warm, soft smile slowly curled around Magnus' lips again. His soft, so soft, pink lips. Damn, but Alec really wanted to kiss him again. Once wasn't enough. No matter how many kisses he'd be lucky to get, it would never be enough.

The soft smile had turned teasing. That could never be good. "What do you want, Alexander?"

He really was going to make him spell it out, wasn't he? He'd kissed him in front of everyone. Wasn't that enough?

Alec rolled his eyes. Pretending he was annoyed made it easier to get the words out. "I want us to date officially."

Whatever he'd expected, it wasn't the teasing smile falling off Magnus' face, his eyes growing wide in wonder. That was when Alec realised. Magnus hadn't really expected him to answer him so directly. He hadn't expected Alec to give voice to his desires. He was expecting him to dodge the question, the way he'd always done, the way he'd done only this morning.

"Magnus," he said, his voice growing serious, "I'm sorry." He rushed the rest of the words out when he saw the shocked look on Magnus' face. "I'm sorry for the way I talked to you this morning." Relief washing across his expression, Magnus was already waving it away as unimportant, but Alec wouldn't let him. He needed to say this. "I never should have said what I did, that you don't risk anything."

He knew now how wrong he'd been, knew just what Magnus was risking. He'd seen the hate in his mother's eyes, the contempt in her voice as she slung his Downworlder status in his face like an insult. Alec had thought he would be taking all the risks, that he would be losing his own coveted position as a Shadowhunter if he got involved with a Downworlder; it had never occurred to him how much hate Magnus could face, how downright dangerous his life could become if he were dating a Shadowhunter.

There was the softest, most understanding smile on Magnus' face. "Alexander." Even the way he said his name made a warm glow spread across Alec's body. "I understand your confusion. I've felt it too." His lips twisted in a wry smile. "Granted, it was centuries ago when same-sex attraction was even more frowned upon than it is now and yes, I was older than you when I discovered I wasn't just attracted to women." His expression grew softer. "You're so young. You're allowed to be confused."

That was the thing, though. Alec's life had always been guided by strict rules and laws: to break them was unthinkable. And Magnus was giving him permission to do just that. No wonder he'd been so torn; no wonder he was falling so hard.

Alec sighed. He felt so unsophisticated, so _inexperienced_ next to Magnus. "After all the centuries, you must have everything figured out."

Magnus laughed, but it wasn't a hurtful one. "Oh, Alexander," he said kindly, his shoulders swaying lightly. "I don't think any man, or woman, has ever had it all figured out, no matter how old they are." His smile faltered. "I wouldn't have made such a mess of this if I had. I was just…" He fell silent; to see Magnus struggle for words was so rare, it got Alec's immediate attention. "I never expected to feel so strongly about anyone again. It made me behave like an idiot."

 _For almost a century, I've closed myself off to feeling anything for anyone, man or woman._ The words echoed through Alec's memory. _You've unlocked something in me._

He'd been so unsure of how to reply to those words, spoken with such candour and lack of artifice. He still was.

His eyes drifted back to Magnus' lips. He wanted to kiss him again. So much. If they were kissing, he wouldn't have to say anything. Problem solved.

Snapping himself out of it before Magnus caught him staring again, he coughed and straightened, his shoulders pulled back. "Speaking of idiots, I'd better go check on Jace and Clary. Make sure they don't do anything stupid."

If he felt disappointed that Alec was leaving him, Magnus hid it well. He was still smiling that soft smile as Alec nodded, turned briskly and started dashing down the steps.

"Alexander?" Magnus called him back, just as he was about to reach the bottom step.

When he turned around, that was when it happened. He knew about it, of course. Every Warlock had their mark and Alec knew that Magnus' was cat eyes. He'd never given it much thought when he would get to see them for the first time. Maybe it would be during a battle or when Magnus was carried away by angry magic. In his most private thoughts he even imagined seeing them when they were in the throes of some passionate moment.

The real reason he hadn't given it much thought was that he couldn't imagine it being that big a deal. And he never expected it to happen like this, that the first time he'd see Magnus' cat eyes would be in this quiet, sweet moment between them.

And they were mesmerising.

"Good luck," Magnus said, smiling brightly and Alec gasped. The gold shimmered in his cat irises, the slit pupils widening just a fraction.

With Alec staring at him like that, he must have realised what had happened. Had it been an accident? The way Magnus suddenly looked alarmed and the glamour instantly slipped back across his eyes seemed to suggest it had been.

No, Alec couldn't allow that, couldn't allow Magnus to feel self-conscious about his eyes. He darted back up the steps and right into Magnus' space; the last time they'd been this close, Alec had pulled him towards him and kissed him. He wished he had the nerve to do it again. But the adrenaline that had propelled him down the aisle seemed to have abandoned him for now.

Eyes brimming with emotion looked up at him. They were very lovely eyes… No, they were amazing eyes, warm brown and deeper than an ocean. They had always captivated Alec, from the first time he'd looked into them. But now that he knew they weren't Magnus' real eyes, now that he'd seen the real ones…

He cleared his throat. "Can I see them again?" he asked softly.

There was a moment of hesitation. Alec would totally have understood if he didn't want to. He was already stammering, trying to take the words back, when Magnus blinked and the glamour was gone. Alec sucked in a breath; they were even more stunning up close. Gold and green and yellow, and searching Alec's face with such openness and vulnerability. And a sense of defiant pride, as if he were daring Alec to see all of him, understand what he was getting into.

"They're beautiful," he finally managed to squeeze out on a sigh.

With those luminous eyes looking at him with such expectation, it suddenly was so easy to do what he hadn't dared a moment ago. Slowly, he leaned closer. The fact that everyone in the control room could see them was unimportant. They'd already kissed in full view of everyone. What would it matter if they did it again?

Alec's intention clear to Magnus, the pupils of his cat eyes widened in what looked like surprise, making them almost more enthralling. Alec spent another split second marvelling at their beauty before he crossed the last distance between them and pressed his lips to Magnus'. The noise in his head finally shut up as a simultaneous sigh escaped them at the contact.

This kiss was different from the first one. That one had been fueled by adrenaline, a need to make a point, and something close to desperation born from the knowledge that if he didn't do this now he'd be stuck in a loveless marriage for the rest of his life. He remembered the rush he'd felt afterwards more than the kiss itself.

But this one... This kiss he savoured. This one was just between him and Magnus. And Magnus' lips were as soft as he'd remembered. He'd fretted about where to put his hands, but now it felt completely natural to put them on Magnus' hips.

When he pulled away, nervous at Magnus' reaction, he wasn't really surprised to find the cat eyes were still out. But now the pupils had blown out to round, black bullets; it made them even more breathtaking.

And that wasn't the only thing Alec noticed, as he gazed into those beautiful eyes. That second kiss confirmed just how right this felt. He knew there was a big goofy smile on his face but he couldn't seem to stop himself. If it were any consolation, Magnus looked as awestruck as Alec felt. He'd done that. He'd made that look appear on the face of a man who'd done everything, twice.

"For good luck," Alec said. He had to clear his voice when it came out hoarse.

Smiling, Magnus looked at him with so much fondness. Alec stared just a little longer, and then, before he could give into the temptation of kissing him again, or ruin the moment by saying something stupid, he quickly made his escape down the steps.

He didn't turn around; with that bright smile and those exquisite eyes etched on his memory, he didn't have to. He knew he'd get plenty of time to kiss Magnus again, explore those feelings he was only just beginning to understand.

Now there was work to be done. He needed to talk to his parents, needed them to understand this wasn't an act of rebellion. He was serious about making this thing work; if they had a problem with it, they'd just have to deal with it.

With every step he took, his heart felt lighter, his resolve stronger. Bolstered by that, he knew he could face his parents; with Magnus at his side, he could take on anything they threw at him.


End file.
